Cats Random Thoughts
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Welcome to another episode of Cat s Random Thoughts! Includes rotten avocados, scratching wildly, and the musical stylings of Cat Valentine! Woo! Please note- if you do not like cameras shaking wildly or randomness, this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Random Thoughts

Welcome to another video where I tell you all the random thoughts that pop into my head, starring ME! Cat Valentine! Yay!

Okay, whenever I'm in a car and we stop at a stoplight, I always think to myself, in a stoplight, green means go and yellow means yield, but in a banana, green means hold on, yellow means go ahead, and red means where did you get that banana?

Okay, now I'm on my new chair! It spins! Now I will demonstrate my new chair in case you people out there do not know how this new technology works.*spins on chair* See? It's just a normal chair, so don't make fun of it for being different. You can still sit on it to do your morning Pilates.

People always ask me why I always say 'what's that supposed to mean?' so, I will tell you the truth. Do not listen to all those weird lies out there about why I always say it like 'she was kidnapped by aliens and they forced her to always say it or else they would drown her in chocolate beverage.' Do not listen to those lies. The real reason I always say that is because I honestly don't know what that's supposed to mean. Wait, but what if I'm lying? What if that wasn't the real reason? Oh no. I'm freaking out! Help!

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

I'm back! And I'm not freaking out anymore! You wanna know why? Cause I played the trumpet for my brother and he didn't try to eat the trumpet. Now he is manning the camera. *brother puts rotten avocado in front of camera* No, nobody wants to see the avocado you found in the restaurants garbage. *brother puts avocado down and camera starts shaking wildly* No! The doctor said you weren't supposed to scratch it! Stop! That's all the time we have for today. Please join us next time for another episode of Cat's Random Thoughts where my brother will not be my cameraman. No! Stop scratching it! MOM! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat`s Random Thoughts: chapter 2

Hey, people people! It's me, Cat. Welcome back to another episode of my show where I tell you all my random thoughts. This episode my brother is not manning the camera, Jadey is! Say hi Jadey. *Jade says no* Oh fooey. Jade is my camerawoman because last episode my brother wasn't a good one. Back to my thoughts!

On the weekend, I got this new fish and I named it hammy. *long pause* It's true. I don't know why, I think I was just in a hammy mood, you know? That mood you have after your brother ate the entire Christmas ham at midnight and didn't even ask if you wanted any. So for Christmas dinner we had turkey. That's a thanksgiving food, not a Christmas food. *Jade says keep going with your random thoughts* Kk.

I always wonder why Google maps doesn't have an 'avoid ghetto' option. If they did maybe Robbie and Rex wouldn't have gotten their left shoes taken.

Have you ever been walking down the street and realized that you're going in the complete opposite direction of where you are supposed to be going? But instead of just turning a 180 and walking back in the direction from which you came, you have to first do something like check your watch or phone or make a grand arm gesture and mutter to yourself to ensure that no one in the surrounding area thinks you're crazy by randomly switching directions on the sidewalk. That happens to me a lot. Like one time, I was going to visit my brother in the "special hospital" where they handcuffed him to his bed, when I realized I was going the wrong way, so to make sure people didn't think I was crazy, I had to check my makeup, send a text, spin in a circle, and make a giant arm gesture before turning around. It worked. People didn't think I was crazy. *Jade says they probably did, they just didn't want to hurt your feelings* Oh Jade, you're so wrong sometimes.

Sometimes, I'll watch a movie that I watched when I was younger, and realize I had no idea what was going on the first time I saw it. That happened last night when I was watching Of Mice and Men. I watched it when I was like, six. Seriously, nobody our age watches movies like that. We're more into Ariel and snow white. *Jade says nobody our age watches Ariel or Snow White* guys I have to go because I need to have a long discussion with jade about how we do watch those types of movies. See ya next time!

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**THIS IS going to be a multichapter story, hopefully with updates every day. Bye! **


End file.
